Core 2: Data Science Resource Core Abstract The Data Science Resource Core (DSRC) will create a Data Science Plan and associated workflow to support the research efforts within our team project. Dr. Richard Murray will serve lead PI of the DSRC with assistance from the Administrative Core. We will create a Data Science Plan to fit the experimental and computational needs of the proposed research, and facilitate the standardization off data across projects, member laboratories, and the scientific community at large. The protocols, data, algorithms, and workflows proposed in the DSRC will follow the FAIR Guiding Principles for scientific data management and stewardship. The outcome of the Data Science Plan includes development of a prototype data science framework, which will enable aggregation and analysis of our experimental protocols and the heterogeneous data generated in each project, as well as plans for short and long term storage and dissemination of data. To ensure consistent data quality standards across projects and laboratories, we will create a collaborative repository for experimental protocols and best practices. For exchanging data, software, models, protocols and ideas within our member laboratories, we will establish an efficient and easy-to-use infrastructure. We will develop new methods for collecting, storing, processing, and analyzing the data sets generated by the individual products, with a focus on the use of model-based tools. We will also establish an efficient and easy-to-use infrastructure for exchanging data, CAD files for instrumentation, and analysis software with the external scientific community.